The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An operator of a vehicle may have a perception deficiency, such as a color-blind or hearing deficiency. An operator who is color-blind may misconstrue certain objects, such as traffic signs and lights. For example, the operator may misconstrue a sodium vapor street light (a white light with a reddish tint) as a red stop light, and thus needlessly press on a brake of the vehicle to slow the vehicle to a stop. As another example, the operator may misconstrue a green or yellow traffic light as a red light or vice versa. An operator who has a hearing deficiency may be unable to hear or may misconstrue, for example, sounds of a railroad crossing. As a result of the perception deficiency, the operator may mistakenly accelerate or decelerate the vehicle, potentially resulting in an accident.
Vehicle operators, regardless of whether they have a perception deficiency, can at times be distracted and either not see or react slowly to traffic control and road hazard devices (collectively referred to as traffic indicators), often resulting in an accident.